


Legilimens

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Fantasy, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Mind Control, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco shares his sexual fantasies with his lover Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Legilimens

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day nine, prompt: _Legilimency._

“Legilimens,” Harry voices, laying his hands on Draco’s taut, scarred chest. “Show me your fantasies.”

_Powerful hands spread him open. The musky scent of sweat. Thick wand-callused digits that tease at his entrance. A hot wet mouth that swallows his cock. Fingers sliding inside him, stroking and stimulating his prostate until he weeps and begs. Hot come that fills him, dripping from his arsehole._

_There’s the smallest hint of a smirk on pink lips. A birds-nest of unruly hair._

_There’s green eyes that glisten. There’s a voice whispering words of love._

“Merlin,” Harry murmurs. “Let’s make those into our reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
